With the development of intelligent terminals and wireless networking technologies, users may expect to access the Internet from different locations using a same terminal. While roaming, users may still need data communication services for browsing web pages via a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone. Since different locations may be covered by different communication networks, users may need to pay expensive data roaming fees for data transfer, particularly when roaming abroad.
A data plan according to conventional technologies, which can provide a way for using data at a lower surcharge while roaming, is achieved through assigning a virtual SIM card from a carrier in a roaming area to the mobile terminal by the server. However, the user may not need to use the virtual SIM card for data services during the entire period abroad. Therefore, it is a waste of virtual SIM card resources when the user does not use the virtual SIM card, but still occupies it. Furthermore, the use of data may be different for different users. As such, a waste of virtual SIM card resources may occur to some extent, when the data of some virtual SIM cards are overused, i.e. exceeding an amount of data associated with the virtual SIM cards, while the data of other virtual SIM cards are not fully utilized.